Gintama The Lost Story
by Kazama Anbu
Summary: 6 bulan setelah Gintoki CS tak mendapatkan satupun pelanggan, ia akhirnya mendapatkan pelanggan baru. namun, tugas dari pelanggan tersebut sangat berat. Yaitu 'Mengusir Hantu di Toilet' ? Gintoki yang memiliki Ketakutan terhadap Hantu, terpaksa ia mengerjakan Tugas berat itu Demi mendapatkan uang. Ingin tahu Kekocakan Gintoki menangani Hantu :v Silahkan baca sendiri..


**Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Anime: Gintama**

 **Peringatan: Gaje, Typo, Absurt, newbe Dan Lain-lain**

 **Genre: Humor, Komedi**

Yorozuya Gintoki.

Walaupun tampaknya aneh, itu sebenarnya nama Kantor, selain itu, di suatu tempat Dunia ini pasti ada tempat kerja yang aneh dari tempat yang lain, jadi apa yang bisa Anda lakukan?

Ini bukan tempat yang sangat aneh. Ada pintu geser di depan, meja dan kursi untuk tamu, dan meja kerja di sebelah meja tamu. semua hal itu normal. Bayangkan saja sebagai salah satu ruang kerja Mafia yang Anda lihat di TV drama hal itu akan biasa-biasa saja.

Namun, jika Anda benar-benar ingin menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, maka pada dinding depan ruangan, di atas dinding Ruang kerjanya ada hang sebuah gulungan horizontal. Meskipun tidak dapat dianggap indah, itu adalah "Waspada Kolesterol Jahat" yang ditulis. Mengapa "Waspada Kolesterol Jahat"? Jika bertanya lagi, Mungkin hanya Menjawab, "Karena Ketua Bisnis Yorozuya ini memiliki banyak Kolesterol Jahat, aha ha". Semacam inilah balasan yang cukup Lucu.

By the way, Bisnis Gintama Yorozuya memiliki dua Anggota dan satu Anjing penjaga yang unik.

Pria berkacamata ini bernama Shimura Shinpachi, ia adalah orang yang paling Normal di bisnis Yorozuya. Selain bekerja di Yorozuya, Shinpachi juga pemimpin fanclub Terakado Tsuu Imperial Guards, dan sangat serius tentang hal itu. Ia mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Shimura Tae, Mereka berdua memiliki mimpi untuk membangun dan mengembangkan dojou Koudoukan (Bukan Dojo Kodokan) milik Ayah beliau yang telah wafat, namun semua itu butuh uang yang sangat banyak untuk menghidupkannya hingga Shinpachi bekerja di tempat Yorozuya dan kakaknya bekerja di Snack Smile.

Wanita yang memakai pakaian ala China ini bernama Kagura, dia adalah Amanto dari Yato. Selama masa kecilnya Kagura tinggal di daerah kumuh dari planet yang jauh dengan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. Sementara di rumah, hanya Kagura yang tersisa dengan merawat ibunya yang sakit hingga beliau kakak dan ayahnya tidak lagi berada di sekitar, Dia melakukan perjalanan ke Bumi untuk memulai hidup baru, hingga ia bekerja di Gintama Yorozuya untuk hidup kesehari-harian.

dan Anjing penjaga ini adalah Sadaharu, merupakan Inugami alias Anjing Tuhan dari Kehancuran dan menyerang, dengan Pustur Tubuh yang besar lain dengan anjing biasanya. dia pula menjadi binatang peliharaan kesukaan Kagura.

Dan yang terakhir adalah pemimpin mereka Sakata Gintoki, seseorang yang selamat dari perang Joui dan memiliki gelar Shiroyasha untuk permainan pedang yang luar biasa, penampilan putih setan, Juga yang ditakuti oleh Amanto dan rekan-rekannya. ia juga sudah menjadi di anggap anak oleh seseorang dari salah satu empat Deva Distrik Kabuki yang bernama Terada Ayano lebih terkenalnya di panggil Otose. Dan Gintoki telah berjanji di makam Suami Otose tuk menjaga Otose hingga ia mendirikan Tempat kerja Gintoki Yorozuya di atas kedai Rumah makan Otose.

Bab 1 'Hantu Toilet'

"Aku tidak mau tau, ANAK BODOH!?, Jika kau tak punya uang, jual hatimu atau kelaminmu, OTAK UDANG!" pagi yang tadinya tenang mulai berubah sejak Gintoki dan Otose saling bertemu.

"Berhenti mengeluh uang sewa, dasar Nenek Tua!, Kemarin kan sudah ku ganti lampu di tempatmu! Itu untuk membayar uang sewanya!"

"Tidak bisa! 6 bulan yang berharga tanpa uang sewa hanya di ganti dengan satu Lampu yang murahan!"

"Berterima kasihlah, Nenek tua. Tempatmu menjadi terang kembali!"

"Aku tak peduli! bayar uang sewanya, Rambut keriting!" ujarnya sambil mencekik leher Gintoki.

"Apa-apaan itu?! kau tak tahu pedihnya memiliki Rambut Keriting."

"Haa.. Mereka melakukannya lagi." ucap Shinpachi dengan nada lemasnya.

ini sudah setengah tahun tak ada pekerjaan, tiap pagi hari Shinpachi datang untuk memasak dan membuka Kantornya, tapi karena ini adalah bisnis Yorozuya, ia tak terlalu untung dan tetap menjadi miskin. "Apakah aku harus terus mengikuti orang-orang ini?" pertanyaan itu selalu terpikirkan oleh Shinpachi.

"Hei Kalian! Berisik!" Sahut Kagura yang merasa terganggu dari tidurnya, lalu menghampiri mereka dan menendang Gintoki kebawah tangga.

Huh, Gyaaahh ~!

Ya, pagi ini ternyata di lewati dengan sangat Normal "Apanya yang Normal, Author Brengsek!" Sahut Tsunderenya Gintoki kepadaku.

"Dan gue kaga Tsundere!" ucap kesalnya Gintoki, Namun sebuah burung terbang di atasnya hingga secara tidak sengaja kotoran burung mengenai rambutnya yang keriting.  
"Aaah.! Author sialan, kalau berani datang kesini!" kesalnya Gintoki kepadaku, Namun Author tau kalau di dalam hati dia berterima kasih kepadaku.  
"Tidak!"

"Gin-San sudahlah jangan bertengkar dengan Author! Gomennasai, Gin-San memang Emosional karena Kolestrolnya tinggi." Ujar Shinpachi yang baik hati kepada Author yang ganteng. Ya, walaupun aku tau juga sih kalau Sifat Gintoki itu karena terlalu memikirkan Gula darahnya yang selalu bertambah. Maka dari itu, Author tak akan memberikan peran Gintoki sedang memakan makanan yang manis, namun Asam.

"Sialan kau Author!" Kata terima kasihnya Gintoki kepada Author. Karena takut pembaca ikut kesal juga, maka kita lanjut Ceritanya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhutang seperti ini .."

"yah, aku sudah melunasi sewa bulan ini." ujar Gintoki

"Aku mengandalkanmu, keluargaku juga sama susahnya."

"Hemm.. kalian tau, Atraksi sirkus binatang melewati kobaran api sangat di minati oleh orang?." ucapnya dengan melihat Sadaharu yang lahap makanannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku tak akan memberikan Sadaharu padamu!" sahut Kagura membantah kata Gintoki.

" Ane-ue selalu bekerja keras di sebuah kedai hampir ia tak pernah tidur."

Duug duug duug~ Suara pintu terdengar lumayan keras.

Gintoki pun berlari cepat ke arah pintu. "Sudah ku bilang, aku tak punya uang Nenek Tua Sialan!" ujarnya sambil melayangkan kakinya ke pintu itu.

Duag~! tendangannya mengenai Hasegawa Taizou yang lebih akrab di kenal sebagai MADAO

"Ehh." Gyaboo~ ia pun terjatuh dan pingsan dari lantai dua akibat tendangannya.

"A-no, apakah anda Gintoki-San ?" ujar Wanita cantik berambut panjang.

.

.

.

Segelas tea hangat di berikan kepada Wanita itu yang telah duduk di ruang kerja Gintoki.

"Jadi, ada kebutuhan apa?" ujarnya kepada gadis itu.

"Aku punya kerjaan untuk kalian, Suamiku meninggal akibat ulah hantu, Rumah kami yang baru ini selalu seperti di hantui terutama bagian Toilet yang letaknya di luar rumah. Aku ingin kalian mengusir hantu itu!" ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"H-hei tunggu dulu, i-ini bukan tempat pengusir hantu. Lebih baik kau hubungi team Ghost Buster." Gintoki Grogi karena takut berurusan dengan Hantu.

"aku mohon! ini sebagai uang mukanya." Wanita itu memberikan sebuah amplop berisi uang yang lumayan banyak hingga Gintoki, Kagura dan Shinpachi sedikit kaget dengan uang mukanya.

"Gin-San uangnya cukup untuk membeli rumput laut kering selama setahun!"

"Dengan keadaan keuangan yang sekarang, bukan waktunya memilih-milih pekerjaan." Ujar shinpachi dengan tengasnya kepada Gintoki.

"H-hei kalian! kita bukan pengusir Hantu."

"Kami terima tugasnya!" ucap Shinpachi kepada Wanita itu tanpa persetujuan Gintoki.

"H-hei!" Gintoki pun terpaksa untuk setuju mengikuti kata anggotanya.

"Terimakasih, semuanya." ucap wanita itu.

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah wanita itu tuk menyelidikinya.

.

.

Rumah yang lumayan megah dengan taman luas dan banyak pepohonan membuat mereka tercengang, seperti Rumah Shogun namun tak sebesar rumah Shogun.

wanita itu bernama Akame. ia seorang wanita kaya raya karena usaha suaminya yang tengah pesat di era ini.

"Huaa !, Mari kita bermain kejar-kejaran." Inaba kata pemimpin Sadaharu.

"kalian! ingat kita sedang bekerja.!" ucap Shinpachi kepada mereka.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan Akame sebagai pemilik rumah menceritakan kejadiannya di rumah ini."

.

"pada saat itu, kami terpaksa pindah rumah karena pekerjaan suami saya pindah ketempat ini. Setelah sampai di rumah ini, kami merasa jika rumah ini sedikit terlalu luas untuk kami berdua. hingga kami selalu membuka gerbangnya agar tak terasa angker, namun, setiap ingin ke Toilet selalu terasa mencekam karena bertepatan di luar. Dengan busa sabun yang selalu berceceran di lantai toilet, Tissue yang berserakan padahal tak ada yang memakai toilet itu. tiap saya mengganti Sabun itu selalu saja tengah sabun itu berlubang. tissue yang cepat habis membuat saya cemas apa yang tengah terjadi. hingga suatu kejadian terjadi, suamiku berteriak keras dan terpeleset karena sabun itu lalu mati di tempat akibat kepalanya terbentur. bahkan saat saya mandi. terlihat bayangan putih yang botak di jendela hingga aku berteriak, namun setelah aku cek di luar ternyata tak ada siapapun diluar sana. bayangan putih itu selalu terbayang di pikiranku hingga aku selalu resah dan gelisah saat berada di sana, Cairan lengket yang selalu berada di dinding.."

"H-hoi bukannya itu pekerjaan orang Jones yang lagi F**-**p?" ujar kesal Gintoki yang sangat serius mendengarnya.

"dan gesekan-gesekan yang ada di luar membuatku sangat ketakutan. hingga Sosok putih itu muncul kembali di jendela dengan geraman yang menyeramkan. jadi kumohon tuk mengusir hantu itu."

"H-hoi bukannya itu desahan orang jones? dan lagi bukan hantu namun seperti orang mesum yang sedang mengintip, Y-ya akan kami usahakan untuk mengusirnya." ujar Gintoki dengan tersenyum lega karena bukan hantu yang ia hadapi.

pertama-tama mereka pergi menuju Tempat kejadian itu dan memeriksanya.

ternyata di Toilet itu benar adanya. sebuah Sabun tengahnya berlubang, tissue yang berserakan dan busa sabun yang berada di lantai, Namun tanpa cairan lengket di dinding.

Gintoki memiliki Ide, jika ia mantaunya di luar pintu pasti penjahat itu akan terlihat. hingga ia mencoba tuk memakai cara itu.

Toilet yang telah di bersihkan, sabun yang telah di ganti dan Tissue baru yang telah disiapkan dan Gintoki, Shinpachi dan Kagura menjaga di luar tuk memancing si pelaku.

setelah 1 jam telah berlalu.

suara hentakan barang terdengar di dalam Toilet itu, hingga mereka bergegas masuk. namun apalah daya, tempat itu tak ada siapapun dan sudah seperti semula dengan Tissue berserakan dan sabun yang berlubang.

"Cepat sekali, apa dia memakai kecepatan 20 Mach? Jika iya berarti aku tau pelakunya." ujar Gintoki dengan Heran, namun ia tak akan putus asa dan memikirkan cara lain agar ketahuan siapa pelakunya.

Sebuah ide pun datang, sesuatu alat yang bisa melihat orang yang berkecepatan tinggi. "Shinpachi ambil Rekaman di ruang kerja kesini. dan Kagura bilang kepemilik rumah untuk meminjam satu ruangan kosong tuk menyimpan barang untuk memantau pergerakan pelaku." Komando Gintoki.

"Siap Gin-San, Gin-Chan" tangkas mereka berdua melakukan apa yang Gintoki suruh.

tak lama kemudian pekerjaan mereka selesai, Rekaman yang Shinpachi bawa telah ia pasang di ujung dalam Ruangan dan beberapa barang lain di simpan kedalam ruangan yang telah di pinjam oleh si pemilik. hingga mereka hanya menunggu dan melihat di monitor siapa pelakunya.

"Hai Gin-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucap Madao kepadanya.

"Hoi! jangan ganggu saya. saya sedang bekerja serius!"

"h-hei tenanglah gin-san."

"Benar juga, tak perlu susah payah tuk menunggu di luar. tinggal di rekam dan tau siapa pelakunya. Gin-San memang hebat!" ucap Shinpachi dekap kagumnya kepada pemikiran Gintoki.

Mereka pun menunggunya melihat monitor.

2 jam kemudian terlihat seorang wanita yang cantik.

"d-dia, Akame-San!" pemilik rumah ini ternyata ingin mandi dan tanpa sepengetahuannya ada kamera yang sedang memantau.

Akame melepas pakaiannya satu persatu membuat orang yang melihat di monitor menatap tanpa melepas lirikannya.

"Gin-San aku ga keliatan, Minggir sedikit" Sahut Madao

"Berisik kau Madao! Aku sedang kerja. Pergi kau jangan ganggu aku.. " Balas Gintoki sambil menendang-nendang Madao

"H-hoi Sedang apa kalian di sini?" seorang pria berpakaian shinsengumi datang dari pintu.

"H-hijikata-kun.. A-no, kami sedang bekerja memonitoring untuk menangkap penjahat saat dia datang, ahahaha!"

"Hijikata-San lihat sini, mereka melihat pemilik rumah ini Mandi." Ucap santainya Sougo.

"S-sialan, jangan melakukan hal mesum di rumah orang!" Sahut Hijikata sembari menghunuskan pedangnya kepada mereka, namun setelah melirik monitor sedikit Hijikata mulai terdiam dan hidungnya mulai mengalir sedikit darah.

"Hijikata-San ternyata kau suka juga melihatnya." Ucap Sougo

"Kimochi warui " Ucap Kagura yang satu-satunya wanita di situ.

"H-hei Hijikata-Kun, sebaiknya kita menikmati dulu semasih ada kesempatan." kata Gintoki sembari merangkul bahu Hijikata.

"U-um sebaiknya begitu." Hijikata pun termakan dan melihat monitornya.

tak lama kemudian mereka melihat punggung yang begitu bersih dan putih. setelah Akame berbalik badan. awan putih pun menutupi bagian dadanya.

"H-hoi awan sialan menghalangi saja." ujar Gintoki rada kesal

wanita itu mulai membuka bagian bawahnya. namun awan besar malah menutupinya kembali hingga mereka sedikit kecewa melihatnya. dan wanita itupun selesai mandinya.

.

"ternyata penjahat itu tak datang juga, apa dia tau ada kami yang sedang memantau! sepertinya rencana ini gagal" ucap Shinpachi

Beberapa menit kemudian ternyata datang seorang wanita. ternyata "D-dia Tsukuyomi-San. sedang apa dia di sini." ucap Gintoki.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" ucap pria berambut hitam itu melihat mereka berkumpul di monitor.

"Yamazaki-Kun, Kenapa kau kesini?" sahut Hijikata

"aku sedang mencari Kondou-San, barang kali ada pada kalian. wah kalian sedang menginti-" Mulut Yamazaki di bekap oleh mereka dan melilitinya dengan tali, lalu menendangnya ke ujung ruangan.

"Mmmh.. emmhh~ " Geliat Yamazaki yang mulutnya sedang di sumbat oleh kain.

"Ssstt~ berisik berarti mati! kami sedang kerja menunggu penjahat datang" tatapan tajam mereka membuat Yamazaki ketakutan dan lebih menuruti perkataan mereka.

Tsukuyomi memulai membuka pakaian Kimononya, kaki yang mulus dan rambut yang indah mulai terlihat. namun sekarang Sebuah sorotan cahaya berwarna putih mulai menutupi bagian tubuh Tsukuyomi hingga yang terlihat hanya kepala dan kakinya saja.

"Sialan. Ada sinar dewanya!" Mereka mulai kecewa melihat berbagai kejadian aneh itu, Hingga Tsukuyomi pun sudah selesai dan keluar dari ruang itu.

"Rasanya aneh sekali, SEJAK KAPAN KAMERA CCTV ADA SENSORNYA!?" Seru ga jelas Gintoki penuh kekesalan.

"Tentu saja Gin-Chan, serial kita kan di tayangkan pagi hari agar anak-anak bisa menonton." sahut Kagura.

"Jika ingin tanpa sensor belilah BDnya Gin-San. Jangan hanya melihat bajakannya saja." Ucap Shinpachi.

"Gin-San, jika sudah membelinya jangan lupa mengundangku ya?" ucap MADAO sembari menepuk bahu Gintoki.

"Sialan kalian, Gue selalu beli BDnya tapi tetap saja ada sensornya." Sahut kesalnya Gintoki sembari jari telunjuknya di ketuk-ketuk ke Meja.

"Mungkin untuk orang jones sepertimu hal itu akan selalu di sensor karena belum pengalaman." Senyum Santainya Hijikata merendahkan Gintoki.

"Hijikata-San, Hijikata-San Jangan lupa Kau JUGA jones." Balas Sougo.

"Kimochi warui!" balas Kagura sembari yang lainnya menatap jijik Hijikata.

"Woi! Kenapa gue yang selalu dianggap jijik! Padahal gue sama seperti Gintoki."

"Karena kamu kimochi warui." Ujar Kagura membalas perkataan Hijikata.

"Terimalah Maniak Mayones, Hal ini sudah membuktikan kalau kau lebih jijik dari pada Gue! Aha hahaha.. Aha hahaha.." Tawa Lepas Gintoki seperti merendahkan Hijikata.

"Sialan kalian!"

"Uuh, Kimochi Warui." sahut pelan Kagura sambil bibirnya dimanyunin ke arah samping.

Duut~ Tak lama kemudian di tengah pembicaraan terdengar suara kentut hingga semuanya Hening.

"A-Ano, sepertinya ada suara meja yang di geser." ucap Madao dengan penuh keringat hingga tak lama kemudian semua tatapan mereka tertuju padanya.

Hya! Dug ~ Kagura memukul wajahnya hingga terjatuh.

"He-hei,!" sahut Madao dengan sedikit tersenyum.  
Hya Hya~ Kagura memukul lagi wajah Madao.

"Sialan! Mati kau!" sahut mereka semua ke Madao.

Buk buk buk buk~ semuanya memukuli Madao hingga babak belur tanpa memberi ia untuk bicara lalu melemparnya keluar Rumah karena di tuduh kentut, padahal yang kentut adalah Sadaharu, namun Sadaharu hanya bisa melihat mereka terheran apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

terlihat seseorang yg tertutupi kabut putih masuk ke dalam Ruang Toilet sampai mereka melihat persis seseorang yang tertutupi kabut itu. Tak lama kemudian, kabut mulai menipis, ternyata dilihat dari lekukan tubuhnya itu adalah seorang gadis sexy yang tengah ingin Mandi. Namun, setelah kabut itu Hilang.

Bueek~ Mereka semua pada muntah. Ternyata wanita itu adalah Otose-San dengan Koyo di punggungnya.

"Nenek Tua Sialan! Ngapain mandi di situ? Cabut kabelnya, Matikan monitornya!" sahut Gintoki dengan lemasnya.

"Gin-Chan, lihat. Ada sosok putih di jendela."

"Hah! Kalau begitu semuanya cepat ringkus dia!" Komando Gintoki kepada mereka.

Mereka semua pun berjalan semployongan tak bertenaga akibat melihat itu otose, hanya Kagura yang masih vit dan berlari menghajar orang itu.

"Sialan, kemari kau!" seru Kagura sambil memukul penjahat itu.

Buk buk buk buk~ penjahat itu tak di beri ampun oleh Kagura.

"Kagura, bisa? H-Sigh! K-kagura, ja-do memukul lagi." Gintoki mengatakan dengan keringat dingin.

"Kenapa Gin-Chan?"

"D-dia SHOGUN-Sama !" sahut Gintoki melihat wajahnya yg sudah tak berbentuk.

"Ka-Kagura cepat sembunyikan dia di semak-semak, jika tidak kita akan di penggal." ucap Gintoki penuh rasa takut.

"Ga mau, karena kimochi warui." kritik Kagura sampai terpaksa Gintoki yang menyeretnya kedalam semak-semak.

"Gin-San, apakah sudah ketemu penjahatnya?" Ucap Hijikata.

"A-ah, hahaha.. Sepertinya dia sudah kabur. Sayang sekali. Aha hahaha.." kata Gintoki sambil membuang pandangannya kepada Hijikata.

"Hei kalian! Mengapa ada di sana? Mau mengintip ya? Kyaaa~ " Seru Otose seperti para gadis.

"Berisik Nenek Tua ! Siapa pula yang mau mengintip tubuh peotmu itu." sahut Gintoki dengan Nada tengilnya.

"Diam kau Bocah tsundere! Aku tau kau mengelak karena ketahuan Mengintip." balas Otose

"Hah! Mimpi lo Nenek Tua!" Balas Brandal Gintoki Kepada Otose.

"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-San. Lihat, sepertinya penjahat itu bersembunyi di semak-semak itu." semak-semak itu mulai bergoyang dan terlihat wajah buruk orang itu. Tanpa jeda, reflek Hijikata memukuli penjahat itu sampai pingsan babak belur kembali.

Setelah di lihat seksama, rambut dan pakaiannya sangat mirip dengan Shogun-Sama. Di tangannya membawa kumbang Tanduk rusa. Sepertinya dia tidak berniat mengintip, namun sedang mencari kumbang disekitar sini.

"S-Shogun-Sama? B-bukan, hehe .. mungkin itu penjahat yang menyamar Shogun-Sama." Kata mengelak Hijikata sembari membuang pandangannya kepada mereka.

"Hijikata-San di Kartu tanda penduduknya tertulis Nama Shogun dan Foto Shogun." balas Sougo sambil merogoh isi dompetnya.

"Eh? Berarti dia pencuri dompet Shogun-Sama." balas Hijikata dengan penuh keringat dingin.

"Y-ya agar cepat dengan tujuan kita, lebih baik kita lupakan penjahat itu dan mulai memonitoring kembali." ucap gintoki

"I-iya benar, lebih baik lupakan saja. Ayo kita memonitoring lagi. Aha ha aha haha." mereka berdua pun lari keruang Monitoring. Dan Otose pun selesai mandi lalu pergi dengan wajah cemberutnya karena merasa di intip oleh mereka.

Shogun yang sekarat, di tinggalkan oleh mereka tanpa pertolongan pertama.

12 menit kemudian mereka mulai beraktifitas kembali. Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun penjahat itu tak kunjung datang. Hingga lima menit kemudian Terlihat sosok yang tertutupi uap putih. Dilihat secara seksama dari tubuhnya dan rambutnya yg panjang terlihat seperti seorang gadis cantik yang sedang ingin Mandi. Uap putih mulai menipis dimulai dari kakinya. Kaki yang terlihat mulus dan kuat, bisa di perkirakan bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis muda. Mereka yang melihatnya mulai membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Uap itu mulai menghilang hingga paha. Wanita itu membasuhi dan membersihkan seluruh kakinya sampai terlihat erotis. Mereka semakin senyum dan memanas, Uraian rambut hitam wanita terlihat begitu indah nan lembut. Tangan yang mulus sudah tak di sensor lagi. Hingga semua tubuhnya tak ada sensornya dan ternyata dia adalah..

"ZURA!" teriakan Gintoki terdengar sampai telinga Katsura. Katsura yang mendengarnya jadi terkaget dan menutup tubuhnya dengan Handuk karena malu seperti seorang gadis.

"Zura janai Katsura da!" sahut Katsura setelah mendengar kata Zura.

.

.

Mereka yang tadi melihat Katsura telanjang mulai terasa efek sampingnya dari mual hingga muntah.

Angle ~

"Sial, Kenapa hampir semua orang yang gue kenal pada mandi disini! Bukannya itu toilet orang, bukan toilet umum. Dan kalian! Kenapa kalian pada ngumpul disini!" ucap Gintoki dengan sedikit emosi.

"Gintoki-San, apakah kau mengintipku mandi?" balas Katsura yang telah datang keruangannya dengan memakai handuk saja.

"Aku sedang Kerja Zura!"

"Zura janai Katsura da! Lalu kenapa kau mengintipku? Jika kau ingin, aku bisa memperlihatkannya." Ucap Katsura sambil memperlihatkan tubuhnya kepada Gintoki.

Hoekeheh ~ Kedengarannya Gintoki muntah.

"Baka! Mestinya Gue yang tanya kenapa kau mandi di sini!"

"Sebagai buronan, saya tak bisa mandi di tempat umum. Maka dari itu saya mandi di situ."

"Zura.. Akhirnya ketemu juga kau!" sahut Hijikata dengan senyum iblisnya sembari menggunakan kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Zura janai Katsura da! Ho, ada wakil Shinsengumi." Balas Katsura

"Hoi-hoi jika ingin berantem jangan di tempat sini! Cari tempat lain bodoh!" Sentak Gintoki kepada mereka.

"yah, karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada mengurusimu. Lebih baik kulepaskan kau untuk hari ini." Pedang Hiijikata mulai dimasukkan kembali.

Dua menit kemudian Sebuah pergerakan terlihat di Monitor. Seorang gadis lagi terlihat datang seperti ingin Mandi, gadis itu adalah..

"Ane-ue!" Ucap Shinpachi dengan terkaget.

"Matikan Monitornya! Jangan lihat tubuh Ane-ue! " Berontak Shinpachi agar monitornya mati. Namun mereka semua menahan Shinpachi dan mencoba tuk mengikatnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku melihat seseorang yang berada di jendela." Ucap Gintoki dengan Nada Serius, mereka semua pun berlari tuk menangkapnya.

Karena terlihat gelap, mereka semua mengeroyoki penjahat itu "Mati kau penguntit! Mati mati!" kekesalan mereka tersampaikan dengan memukul pria itu, ternyata setelah dilihat dengan jelas dia itu adalah. "D-dia.. Gorilla-San! Tendang Sampai Mati!" sahut Shinpachi. Kagura memukul secara bertubi-tubi Hingga Kondou-san Babak belur tak terbentuk.

"Stop! Stop! Dia bisa mati." sahut Hijikata membela kondou yg tengah Nangis karena kesakitan.

"Hijikata-San, mereka jahat! Hiks, hiks.." kata kondou seperti anak kecil.

Kyaaa~ di tengah keributan terdengar Suara teriakan Gadis di ruangan Toilet.

"Otae-Chan!", "Ane-ue", "Sayang" Gintoki, Shinpachi Kondou Dan reflek Lari KE hearts Toilet ITU, namun Dug menggali jduag digali ~ mereka SEMUA BUANA Diposkan Pukulan Kagura agar TIDAK MASUK KE hearts toilet.

"Biar aku saja yang ketoilet, kalian duduk manis saja di luar!" Komando Kagura dengan lantangnya.

Lima menit kemudian, "Gin-Chan sekarang boleh Masuk !" seru Kagura menandakan sudah aman.

Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam toilet, hingga tak disangka seorang Roh Laki-laki terbang gentayangan.

"Ha-hantu !?" Gintoki dan Hijikata mulai saling berpegang tangan dan bergemetar ketakutan.

"A-no, maaf menakuti kalian semua. Saya suami dari pemilik rumah ini namun, saat saya ingin berbicara dengan istri saya, ia malah selalu kabur ketakutan. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya agar aku tenang." ucap hantu itu dengan rasa sedih.

"Hah, tu-tunggu sebentar" Gintoki dan Hijikata pun pergi dengan cepat memangil Akame-San tuk menemuinya.

Setelah berpapasan, "Sh-shinji-San? Ternyata itu kau.." sahut Akame.

"H-hai, aku disini istriku."

"Gin-Chan Dan Hijikata-San Dimana?" tanya Kagura Kepada Akame.

"Mereka sedang tidur di kasur. Katanya lelah"

"Istriku, aku ingin menjelaskan kematianku bukan karena hantu. Saat itu aku sedang buang air besar, karena sulit sekali, aku menunggunya sambil menggosokan jariku ke tengah sabun agar terlihat seperti cincin dan bermain-main Tissue agar tidak bosan, namun setelah P**p selesai ternyata lantai itu licin hingga aku berteriak dan terjatuh akibat bermain dengan sabun. Kepalaku terbentur lantai sampai Mati. Aku sempat putus asa setelah mengetahui bahwa Roh aku keluar dari jasadku, aku terlihat sudah mati. Setelah aku ingin memberitahuimu tapi aku tak bisa memegang tanganmu agar tidak berlari, seluruh yang aku sentuh tak bisa ku sentuh. Hanya alat yang trakhir kali belum aku mati yang bisa aku sentuh, yaitu Sabun dan Tissue. Maka dari itu aku memberi sinyal seperti itu.." cerita dari hantu Shinji yang begitu Tragis.

"La-lalu cairan lengket yang ada di dinding itu?"

"A-ah, sebelum mati aku sempat memainkan pekerjaan orang jones gemari. Oh iya, Istriku. Aku lupa memberitahukanmu Pin ATMku" senyum Shinji sambil membisikannya kepada Istrinya.

"Semoga bermanfaat ya sayang, maaf jika aku meninggalkanmu duluan. Semoga kau hidup dengan tenang ya sayang." ucapan terakhir Shinji kepada Istrinya.

Istrinya tak bisa berkata apapun, ia ingin memeluknya tuk terakhir kalinya namun tak bisa. Yang ia bisa hanyalah menangisinya dan mencoba ikhlas merelakannya.

.

.

Di dalam Selimut "H-hoi, Hijikata cari tempat sembunyi yang lain Bodoh." bisik Gintoki ke Hijikata

"Kau yang bodoh. Aku duluan disini dasar penakut." balasnya dengan berbisik

"Kau juga penakut Bodoh!"

"Tapi kau yang lebih penakut, Bodoh!" mereka pun keluar dari selimut agar tak di sangka penakut.

"Berdua Kalian."

"E-eh! Na-na-na-nani? Huaa!" mereka berdua pun masuk kembali kedalam selimut.

"Baka! Cepat ladeni dia! Jika tidak, dia ga akan pergi." ujar Gintoki.

"Kau saja Bodoh! Ini kan pekerjaan kau, akupun tak di bayar untuk melakukan ini."

"Kau boleh ambil bagian setengah gajiku, tapi kau yang harus meladeninya!"

"Ano, Sumimasen." ucap Shinji di dekat telinga mereka berdua.

"Bodoh! Aku tak mau mengambil pekerjaan orang, cepat kerjakan tugasmu itu! Nanti akan aku bayar, cepat!"

ujar Hijikata penuh keringat dingin.

Perlahan Gintoki pun keluar dari selimut dan menyapanya "H-hai, apa kabar, a-pa kau sudah makan? A-ku lapar, jadi a-ku mau pergi dulu! Dah." ucapan Gintoki lalu pergi meninggalkan Hijikata yang bersembunyi di selimut.

"Sialan kau Gintoki!" ucap hijikata dengan Nada serius di dalam selimut. Namun pintunya di jegal oleh Shinji-San hingga Gintoki tak bisa keluar.

.

"Ano, maaf menakuti kalian. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian, karena kalian. Arwahku mulai tenang, Terima kasih." Ucap Shinji kepada Mereka dan ia pun mulai terbang menuju cahaya lalu Lenyap.

Gintoki yang tadinya ketakutan sudah mulai tenang, namun Hijikata yang masih bersembunyi di dalam selimut tetap ketakutan. Hingga Gintoki menggodanya dengan Nada yang disamarkan, "Hijikata-San, apakah kamu ingin ikut bersamaku ke surga?".

"Aku tak ingin Mati!" jawabnya.

"apa kamu tega jika aku sendirian di sana?"

"Bawa Gintoki! Aku akan memberikan banyak uang untuk Anda di sana!" Hijikata mengatakan, Gintoki mendengar bahwa itu semakin kesal.

"Jika kamu tidak keluar dari selimut, maka akan aku paksa membawa kau masuk ke surga." Ucapan samar Gintoki sambil memegang kedua kaki Hijikata.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" ia mulai memberontak karena kakinya di sentuh. Gintoki pun Menariknya keluar, namun mati-matian Hijikata menahannya.

"Baik-baik, a-ku akan keluar. Jadi lepaskanlah genggamanmu." Ia pun keluar dari selimut, namun ia masih tak berani membuka matanya. Lalu Gintoki Menarik Kakinya dengan keras dan Hijikata mulai berteriak huaaaa! Mereka yang di luar rumah mendengar jeritan Hijikata dan bergegas melihatnya.

Setelah mereka sampai, mereka melihat Hijikata seperti anak kecil yang di paksa ibunya untuk turun dari kasur. "Engga mau! Ga mauu!" .

"Hijikata-San, Hijikata-San."

"Sougo-San Tolong aku!" ujarnya yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Tinggallah bersamaku di surga, Hijikata." kata Gintoki Gintoki dan Sougo membantu menariknya turun dari kasur.

"Sougo bodoh! Jangan bantu hantunya, cepat usir dia!"

"Tapi, disini tak ada hantunya."

"Bohong! Dia sedang menarikku." ucap hijikata lalu membuka sedikit matanya. Ternyata ia telah di tipu oleh Gintoki.

"Sialan Kau Gintoki!" seru Hijikata penuh kesal sambil mengejar tuk memukulinya.

Keesokan harinya.

Tok tok tok~ suara pintu di pagi hari terdengar.

Gintoki mendengar bahwa bangun dan membuka pintu, "apa Old Granny!" Kata Gintoki. Namun, orang-orang yang mengetuk wanita, tapi tidak Otose kemarin disebut Akame-San.

"oh, kau yang kemarin. Ayo masuk." mereka pun duduk.

"Ano, sebelumnya Terima kasih telah membantuku, ini separuh upah kalian." sambil memberikan Amplop itu.

"oh.. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengambilnya karena uang yang kemarin sudah lebih dari cukup. Lebih baik kau simpan saja di rumah, apalagi kau hidup sendiri. Uang itu pasti sangat kau butuhkan untuk nanti." Ujar Gintoki menolaknya. Wanita itu pun berterima kasih dan sangat senang apa yang tadi Gintoki katakan. "Arigato Gozaimasu Gintoki-San." wanita itu pun pulang.

Ucapan yang Gintoki katakan 'Lebih dari cukup' adalah kebohongan. Monitor,kaset dan Kamera yang kemarin dirusak oleh Otae-San karena isi kaset itu adalah hal yang sangat fulgar. Sehingga ia mendapat untung yang sangat sedikit jika mengganti alat-alat itu.

Namun ia tau pilihan dia yang lebih baik untuk kedua pihak. Hingga pada saat itu.

"Gin-San, bukannya kita akan Gajian?"

"A-no, Uangnya tidak cukup untuk gajian." jawabnya sambil memalingkan matanya.

"Bukannya Uangnya lebih dari cukup! Kau apakan uangnya?" balas Shinpachi sedikit marah.

"Aku tak mengambil sisa uangnya, karena aku tau dia sangat membutuhkan uangnya daripada kita."

"Ya, benar juga sih." saat berada di rumah wanita itu, ternyata mereka menyadari bahwa atap rumahnya telah rusak, dan cat dinding yang tengah rapuh menandakan mereka tak punya cukup uang tuk membenarkannya.

Bersambung ~

Cuplikan untuk Chapter 2

"AAAA ~ apa ini!" Gintoki terkejut melihatnya.

"Serangan Koloni? Menakutkan" wajah Gintoki Depresi

"Aku menyerah! Walau serius. Aku tak bisa tidur semalaman akibat serangan ini. Kagura,Shinpachi tolonglah aku!" Teriakan Gintoki memanggil temannya.

Chapter 2 "Musuh yang Menakutkan"

.

A/N : sebelumnya saya berterimakasih kepada orang yang sudah rela Membacanya sampai akhir. Maaf jika Kurang lucu dan Tulisannya acak-acakan. Ini baru pertama kalinya saya membuat fic Gintama. Dan ketiga kalinya Buat Fict di Fanfiction net, ya bisa di bilang saya masih pemula di dunia Fanfiction apalagi Multichapter yang pertama kalinya. Jadi Harap maklumi dan satu lagi. Jika ada yang ingin menunggu Chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama karena di seling oleh kuliah.


End file.
